Its Time
by bigmike33321
Summary: this is a sequel to a prequel that im gana wright later. Greg gets laid by Holly Hill eventually. so rated m for later chapters . GregxHolly and maby some RowleyxPatty
1. Chapter 1

It's Time

This takes place after the Roderick rules movie. Greg is grounded and can't go to Disney land for almost killing many. Don't worry this actually a sequel to a prequel that I'll make later so just go along with it.

Chapter 1: Changes

3rd person Greg Heffly was doing it agen. This was the second time today that Greg rubbed one out.

"That's eight times" he said to himself. Michael told him that if Greg did this eight or more times than he'll help him with his summer romance with Holly Hills. Well it's been two months since he forced me to do this, and even mike runs out of patients.

Mike 1st I came out of nowhere and lounged on the window sill. Don' get me wrong I'm not a pervert… ok maybe I am for reporting this, but I only saw the part where he cummed. After I said "well it's about time"

The reaction was so funny I almost doubled over and fell out of the seconded story window. He jumped up a foot off of his bed and fell to the floor, trying to get up he tripped on his pants around his ankles. He got up more carefully this time with his back turned to me, to try and hide his now 3 ½ in limp dick. He bent over to pull up his pants and as he tried I said"nice ass, kid". I could tell he was blushing. (p.s. Michael is a little phycic and can read minds a little). While he was turned around I pushed into his mind a little and taw that he was thinking about the time I turned up on his door step. ( agen ill explain in the prequel… it should be up in about a month or 2).

"ok" he said slowly" how long were you their?"

"About 25 seconds" I replied with a smile." I was coming to get you anyway. I mean 2months is a long time, school starts in 3 weeks and you basically begged me to help you with your 'summer romance' with Holly Hill. And even my patients have limits."

"Ok but why didn't you use the front door?"

"One: this way was more fun. And two: your Nabors don't like me for some reason. And three: because you're getting laid tonight buddy "

End Chapter 1

**Well what do you think? A little mystery and a little suspense. Chapter 2 will be up ether Thursday or Friday so pleas review and be brutal I want to know the throuth. And like I said the prequel will be up in a month or 2 **


	2. Chapter 2 Hollys new secret

Chapter 2 Holly's New Secret

Mike 1st I was sitting in a dark corner of Holly Hills room. In 30 seconds she'll come up. Before I came hear from Greg's house 10 minutes and 3 seconds ago, I told Greg to clean up and take a shower, after to call Holly for a 'study date' with her to do the summer work that I assighened them.

"Why?" he asked

"Just what I said, you're getting laid tonight buddy" I said with a smile."I came to call on the deal, your losing your virginity and so is Holly".

He then got a confused face, but surged. He walked to his dresser and got some clean cloths and went to the bathroom. As he went I communicated with his mind and said "_when your done take the pill by the downstairs phone, and when things get hot and sexy between you and Holly, to use the condoms on your dresser". _

Then I went out the way I came: through the window and hopped in my car and drove to Holly's

Holly 3ed person

Holly Hills got up from the couch after the 2:30 showing if Enews ended, she then walked up the stairs to her room to listen to some music on her stereo system.

When she got into her room she flicked on the CD player, to try and listen to the Nickelback CD that Michael gave her. She sat down in front of her desk mirror to see if she had any blemishes. When she sat down a voice in her head said _"Hi Holly your promise is now being called"_

She turned around and saw Michael come out of the shadows.

Holly 1st

I let out a startled squeak and ran up to him and kicked him in the nuts. He then crumpled on the floor moaning and clutching his privets. The same British style voice in my head spoke agen._ "I just came to tell you that you have the opportunity to profess your love for Greg Heffly tonight"._

The British accent in his head was starting to piss me off so I said "why do does your head have a British accent but you talk American lingo?"

"Good question", he said "it was normal like now then I was X-men and it started to change, then after First Class it pretty much stayed like that".

That made as much since as an elephant doing back flips. He leafed at that as I knew he would (stupid mine readers).

"Ok" he said "I'm gana show you what happened in the passed 13 minutes and 43 seconds".

"Always so punctual"

"Punctuality is a virtue".

He then put his right index and middle fingers to his temple and peered _into_ me. I saw what he saw and it made me blush and want to puke. Greg jacking off, their conversation, the promise, and all of the sweet things that Greg said or thought in front of Mike.

All of this passed in 5 seconds, I had tears in my eyes. _"You don't have to have sex with Gregory if you don't want to but the option is their. But ether way you and he will profess your feelings for each other"._

He then said out loud "You have 10 minutes to make up your mind, but you do have only 5 weeks to finish the AP project with Greg that _**you haven't even started on"**_

I thought about it for a minute before saying "I'll go to start the project but I'm a little shaky about the feelings and the sex thing".

He smiled and said "ether way you two would make a great couple". Nickelbacks song fight for all the wrong reasons was on at that moment. He gave me a powder pink pill that had PC on it. Told me to take it now just in case. He then pulled out another hot pink pill and said "this is a special type of extocy pill that is triggered by female sex hormones. Take it if things get hot and heavy just chew it like a breath mint cause that's what it basically is extocy and breathe mints. If I get this thing patented I'm gana be rich!"

About 10 minutes later my dad called up to me and said Greg Heffly is on the phone. I went down to talk to him and he said if I wanted to start that project the we neglected to do.

"Oh shour"

"Great I'll send Michael over to pick you up".

With that he hung up. I went up to my room to get the papers for the project. 5 minutes passed and I saw Michael come up in his classic '83 Comoro irock. He came up to the door knocked on it and asked my dad if I'm home and said that Greg told me to pick her up hear. Before he could answer I sped out with my backpack and got into the passenger seat and buckled up. Michael looked at my dad and shrugged. Then before knew it, or it seemed he just walked down the driveway and flashed right next to me in less than a second.

"shun-po number one: Flash Step "

We drove to Greg's house and listen to some Guns N Roses on the radio. After a while he put his fingers to his temple and concentrated. After a few minutes he smiled and said that were almost their. A few minutes later we were at Greg's house.

** End Chapter 2**

**Phew 923 words and three pages hay sorry for being 2 and a half weeks late I got ran over not 15 minutes after I posted chapter one. No im ceareos I got my foot ran over and got my ankle broken. I had surgery last Monday a metal plate and screw. Cheack out my facebook page for more**


	3. Chapter 3 The kiss

AUTHORS NOTE: sorry to the people who have been waiting so long for the next chapter and the lemony parts, things have been so back up and I start school this Monday. So it might be awhile before I finish this story sorry

Chapter 3 The kiss

Greg 1st After I got off the phone I took the blue pill and crunched it and found out it was a very powerful breath mint. ;). Then a few minutes after Michael's voice filled my head.

_Were coming now. So did you take the 'breath mint'?_

_ Yes_

_ Ok good… so I told Holly everything_

_ You WHAT!?_

_ Oh don't get all butt hurt she was actually very flattered. _

_ But now I'm gana look like an idiot! What the hell do you mean you told her every thing?_

Instead of telling him he showed me. The conversation, the nut shot, all of the thoughts I had about Holly and I mean _all _of the thoughts I had about Holly. This is really embarrassing, this time he's gone to far.

_You told her ALL OF THAT!_

_ Well yah why not? I mean honesty is a virtue._

_ And so is dignity but you don't have any of that do you?_

_ HAHAHAHAHA of coerce not my parents and step parent crushed that a long time ago kido ._

_ Quit calling me that I'm 13 already and like you said I am about to loose my virginity oh wait you ruined that with you telling her __EVERYTHING!_

_ Quit getting all butt hurt kid thing may or may not go down but at least I' m getting you two on a level playing field with your emotions. It should help with that block we've been talking about._

_ That's why your doing this? Because of that stupid block with your stupid fucking training?_

_ Whow watch that language young ma- _

_ Oh shut the fuck up! I sware I think that you care about your stupid cause or society then you do your own life!_

_ Well of course not! But I'm the fricken leader you dolt so I would appreciate a little respect ass hole._

_ Wait you're the leader?_

_ Of course I'm the leader! Why the hell would I come hear on my own if my advisors would rather send some one from the research and development department? God they don't even have a captain yet so just shut the fuck up and go with it! (You too readers!) Listen where down the street so well be their in a few._

So after the weird phycic connection was broken I just sat around and ate some chips and other stuff. Then I got the summer papers to getter. Finally they arrived.

Holly 1st Michael and I started to walk up the driveway and to the door. Before I could knock Greg opened the door with a rush. He looked flushed and worried. He looked a bit different from the last time I saw him(2 weeks 3 days 32 minutes and 25 seconds ) the same brown hair with a little messy puff at the very top(I cant describe Greg's hair very good sorry), light tan, brown eyes, but he's a bit taller, and his eyes I can see my reflection in them. I have golden blond hair strawberry white skin and blue eyes, but his are like mine… seeing anxiety, pain, worry, but we all hide it in a fake smile.

"Hay Holly" he Sais first, he then terns to Michael "Hi ass hole" wow didn't see that one coming.

"Wow dude watch your language" I say

"Yah wellp he's an ass hole pretty much ruined my life that guy did"

That's when Michael inter-jected "Whoa man I didn't ruin all of it just from now in till you die "

"Not funny" we both say

"To you" he then strides' past Greg and into his house "Your papers are due soon and if you don't get the grades ill have to drop you from the 'special' part of my tutoring".

That got my attention I could tell that it got Greg's attention too. We went into the house and started for the kitchen until: "Oh and hay guys Greg your still in trouble your mom said that your only to come out of your room to use the bathroom and eat 3 meals a day so up up up up".*said rapidly*

Greg got a very angry look that I could kind of feel this strange pressure started filling the room. It got a little heavy, darker, lighter with a little static, warmer, the air got a bit thinner, and this last part is a little weird and I only felt this once when Michael go in a mood (that's for the first story in this trilogy) the space in the house felt a little bit wet… like a very steamy room. Then Greg said quite casually "Your enjoying this aren't you"

"yup I am. And you want to watch that temper, remember that thing about the block. It's not like a brick wall think of it like you biology class last year a semi-permeable membrane?"

"Uh don't make me relive that. I got such horrible head aces from that" Greg Sais

"No I think it was the physical beatings that you received from me that gave you head aces."

"Yah but jiu-jitsu is hard" Greg complained.

"Yah well what ever. But seriously your mom was very specific. I'm pushing my luck as it is letting Holly over for studying. So chop-chop up to your room and hears my spare lap top reshurch and study." He then picks up a solid black lap top and hands it to me."Only guest I have some important stuff on their: lesson plans, hunting tips, hard core porn."

_Wait what?_" what was that last one?"

"Nothing" he quickly replies."Just go up and do the damn work already. The guest password is 'user', use it well danyal –son. :)"

As we head up stairs I whisper to Greg:"What happened?"

He replies "I dropped a TV on many".

OH. So twenty minutes later where studying the pre-colonial American front with Britten. Suddenly he stops and sais: "I'm sorry about this"

My heart starts to pound but I asked casually "sorry for what?"

"Michael. He told me that he told you what I planned and now were stuck studying. So I'm sorry I made you cry and want to puke… Michael showed me". He sais the last part as an explanation. And continues as if I'm not about to say any thing "I'm so sorry that I had to put you through that". All the time he sais that he inches closer to me and had a shy little blush to his cheeks. His cute fine toned little cheeks.

I say "hold that thought" I reach into my pocket… I've made my dission: what ever happens happens. I take out the powder pink pill and church it between my teeth, Michael was right it is a breath mint it just dissolves and leaves behind a very fresh cool feeling.

"Ok you were saying?"

"Holly I've wanted to say… no do this since I first saw you at that disastrous roller rink."

Greg then leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

**Whew that was a long one 3 pages 1,185 words. Sorry for not updateing I ment to do it on wendsday but for my ROP comp class I had a paper to do and it took most of my time I berly finished this at 7:05 PM pacific time and standard. And all of the time im listening to CAGE THE ELEPHANT have to capitalize that. Etherwize it would be copy right. So don't expect another chapter till late next week don't worry lemony fans the smut is coming next chapter I just have to keep it M not MA. And I for the guests if you want a reply to a review or just want to talk ether make a fanfic file or email me at: mikejimenez22 and I will spruce up my profile on fanfiction so that you can actually get to my facebook. See your reviews soon bye-buy.**


	4. Chapter 4 First time for everything

Chapter 4 first time for everything.

Guide: _italics_= emotion, or emphasis, and thinking patterns. Also song lyics. **Bold**= authors note, or yelling emotion, with underline. ~= start of song part. Look to the authors note at the end of the chapter right now.

**Authors note: ok hears a spoiler alert. Who hear is a fan of Bleach? Well that should spice things up a bit huh? I don't own Diary of a Wimpy Kid or any thing else I might have mentioned besides the character Michael**

Mike 1st 10 minutes after they went up stairs, I fired up my personal lap top and started up YouTube and listened to some hard rock while I finished up my report. I could hear Greg's thoughts and they were so annoying and loud. '_Oh my god what am I going to do what am I going to do?'_ Over and over again. Wimp man I swear. It was getting hard to concentrate. Then with out warning the lights started flickering and getting steadily cold. I quickly saved my document and not a second to soon the computer turned off like a switch.

And then she's their; Tall blond and wearing a canary yellow jacket, and tight denim pants.

"Well, hello Michael, things have gotten interesting around hear huh? I mean you could smell the lust a mile away."

I responded, "You almost crashed my computer and will you stop with the flickering lights you demon it's getting annoying Lilly".

She made a face and tilted her head to the side and the flickering lights stopped. Then she said," I really wish you wouldn't through out what I am so casually". When she finished her eyes turned completely black, no iris no whites just blackness as dark as onyx.

"Well why not I mean were in cahoots and you are a demon from hell. So what are you doing in this nice family living room? You're stinking up the place with sulfur."

Her eyes turned back to their hassle normalness. "Listen that massive amount of energy that every thing that could feel that kind of energy in a 10 mile radius felt that and now the town is being watched. So if you want to get those kids killed then I suggest you but a seal in it."

"Alright I told you I'm here on a strict business vacation and I'm having the time of my life here. I am not about to ruin it with a menos or something."

"Ok, but your still in some deep shit right now. Even Ruby got wind of this."

"Tell her to stick to the Winchesters."

"Why don't you just tell that boy to keep it in his pants or you might end up like me."

"I'm doing this for the greater good of man kind."

"By getting him to take that poor girl's virginity?"

"Ok when you put it like that… Wait, what? How did you know that?"

"I can hear his thoughts and they are _**loud,**_ man he's a wimp."

"Ok you're starting to piss me off. Now leave before I exercise you."

"Yah right, you don't have the balls to-" But she was cut off by my Latin chanting a exorcism ritual called the _rituali_ it went something like this: _Spirits of the moon hear my voice the power of Christ compels you get out of this vessel-_

"OK, OK I'M GOING". She then concentrated, the lights started to flicker again the sulfur smell got stronger and the temperature dropped so low that I could see my breath. Then like a candle flame she was gone. The electronics went back to normal the heating went back on and my laptop went back to normal. And then if this was interesting enough I heard Holly scream; "Oh god, GREG!"

"Well… I didn't think he had it in him."

_10 minuets earlier._

Holly 1st the kiss lasted for about 10 seconds, but it felt like 3 hours. And all I can think about is how firm his hands are against my arms. When he finally pulled away his checks were flushed, and he was touching his lips gingerly.

"My lips are tingly" he finally said. I knew what he meant. Mine were too, along with the rest of my body, especially my _downstairs_ area. But instead I said "mine too."

He looked at me and took my face and started kissing me passionately. My first thought was _he's a terrible kisser_, my second thought was, I'm getting hot… and he was getting rougher.

"Greg… wait", I panted out. "Come on slow down…. I need… some… air." He slowed down and we caught our breath. I am going to kill Michael for making that Viagra so strong…. Wait a minuet, _Viagra?_ I glanced down and Greg's pants had a little tent in it. I felt my self get hotter, especially in my no-no area. I looked back up to his eyes and saw the lust in their and his want and love for me. Wait _love?_ We only knew each other for a year, actually, a year today. And his brown eyes did look cute… gorgeous. ? Well I guess I do have lust in me too… stupid extocy.

"Greg wait, I know what you have in mind, but so you know… I'm a virgin. And I don't know if I want this but that stupid pill is messing with my mind. So just take it slowly… ok?"

He looked up for a second and had a confused look, like he just came back to earth. He looked around for a few seconds then looked down and blushed.

"Damn… what a haze", he said."I'm sorry Holly… um… Michael has something to do with this… doesn't he?"

_Doooooom_***** _Michael's gonna get it later._

"The pills", I replied. "I'm not sure, but I think that their genetically enhanced super pills".

He nodded liked it made science, which it didn't just to let you know. Then he bent back over and kissed me. Passionately. With passion flowing through, well… _everywhere_. Things got hot and heavy… _very_ heavy. He asked me, "do you want to do this?"

I had to think for a second, but I have to admit that I _did_ want to do this right at this moment. I answered by kissing him…. And by trying to take off my shirt. "Wait", he said. "Let's try something… I saw it in movie where their was a slumber party."

_Ooooookaaaaayyyyyy….._

"When you or me takes off some cloths the other has to too."

Makes since. Ok, so I took off my shirt, leaving my white sports bra. He then took off his shirt. The 'special' tutoring was really helping Greg out in the mussels department. Even though I was _so_ hot, just so, so hot, the temperature in the house got colder about 20 degrees. Before I could think about it Greg was on top of me kissing me. In the past 5 minutes he has gotten better at it. I kick off my shoes, and the movement causes Greg to do the same.

I unbutton my pants and he sits up. I wiggle out of them and throw them to the floor. He stairs at me wide-eyed and… takes off his _socks_! I also notice his tent gets slightly bigger.

"Greg", I whine. "Come on this was your idea, remember?"

"So were the rules", he said. It took me a few seconds to realize that he followed the rules perfectly.

"Oh, right". Feeling very nervous, I reach behind and unclip my bra. I let the straps fall, and then the cups slip off and my entire upper body is naked.

"Whoa", Greg says softly. My size is double B+'s. But even that's good for a middle schooler. Most of the girls I see here are as big or smaller. That's just how development goes I guess.**

"Nothing special", I say.

"Are you kidding me? You are _the_*** most, and I am not saying this because I'm looking at your tits, _the_ most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on."

That made my eyes water. Before I could say anything he unzipped his pants and let them fall to the floor. Before I could register what he's wearing he falls on me and starts kissing me.

After about 30 seconds of this he says quietly, "I'm gonna make you _feel_". Then he moves down, kissing along the way, to my panties. He then peals them off and throws them on the floor.

Then Greg moved my legs apart and licked up the length of my vagina. I shuddered. He kept going at it in till my back was arching in some major pleasure. Then he stuck his tong inside and a prodded with his finger. Then he paused and his eyebrow arched. His left one. Why am I noticing so much detail? Oh, right. Michael's 'special' tutoring. Any way, his eyebrow arched and he focused on my cliterous.**** The feeling was like heaven, heavens' pleasure, and a ice-block all meshed into one, on my pleasure nodes in my brain from the reception I've been getting from this…activity, if you can call it that. Some people would use other terms, but this is all I can come up with to make it sound nice.

I grabbed his hare and pushed him down farther.***** then I arched my body, so close to my climax.

"Oh god, GREG!", I shouted. I clamped his head down and squeezed as my climax took full force. He struggled for a few seconds, then relaxed and licked up what ever comes out of pussys when ever they cum. Each lap sent a shudder up and down my spine. After a few seconds he came back up, eyes wide and mouth area wet from my juices. We were both shivering. And, at least for me, it wasn't the pleasure _fully_ that made me shiver but an intense cold. Even the heater was on. And I… think… I can faintly smell rotten eggs. I don't know. Maybe Greg farted.

I sat up and even the mere movement caused me to shudder. When I was sitting up I was looking down on Greg, he looked up at me and tough's _eyes_, made him look like a really cute puppy dog.

"Well… are we gonna do me or not?", I asked. If possible his eyes got wider. He came up, threw his arms around me and started kissing me very passionately. I fell back and he pressed his full weight onto me, but that made the experience much better.

"Come on Greg this is your idea. And I'm gonna hold you to it. Fuck me now."

He nodded and got off of me. He then stood up and I raised up on my elbows and snorted a smirk of laughter.

"Tighty-whiteies, seriously?", I asked.

He blushed and then said, "Shut up".

Then he dropped them and he was fully out and five and a half inches of him pointing at me. This was the first time I saw a penis. He had a little hair starting to sprout. Greg put his arms around my back and we fell back kissing passionately.

"Holly, you know it's weird. I want to do this, but then again I don't want to do this. Does that make since?"

"Actually it does. But too late now, let's do this"

His eyes got a look of concern. Then he leaned in on me and kissed me tenderly. And then a flash of pain and he was all in. I screamed and he pulled up a little bit.

"I'm sorry! This was a stupid idea. So stupid of me to-"

"Shut the hell up Greg. Just give me a minute ok?"

We stayed like that way for a while. I could feel him in me, and some sticky wet moistness coming out of me. I was afraid to look, but the pain was subsiding and the wetness was slowing down. I looked into his eyes and nodded. He nodded back, then pulled back and pushed back in. I grimaced in pain and started panting. He repeated that motion over and over again. After a while it started to feel good. Really good. A minute and a half later he starts to go faster and nothing but extocy is left in me now.

Somewhere in side the house a guitar starts to play a soft melody, along with a pan flute. Some how we start to move with a groove to the tune of the music.

_Theirs a lady who's sure/Alls that glitters is gold/_

_ And she's buying a stairway to heaven_

Stairway to heaven? Well its fitting, considering the situation that we are in. Led Zeppelin is awesome.

_And when she gets their she knows/if the stores are all closed/_

_ With a word she can get what she came for_

Lovely song. Now I am panting in extocy and pleasure. Slow and steady Greg is giving me and apparently that wins the race. Going slow is what I have, shamilly, had wet dreams about.

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven_

Heaven, that's what I'm in. Even if words have two meanings I'm in heaven, and if I'm in heaven then Greg's definitely in heaven right now.

_In the dream by the brook/theirs a song bird who sings_

_ Sometimes all of our thoughts are misleading_

Well Michael definitely misled us to here. He's picking up speed now, and I'm starting to build up heat. It's pooling in the bottom of my stomach. This goes on for a few minutes, were making out with him thrusting in and out of me. And right when I'm about to climax my favorite part of the songs plays.

_OOOOOOOO it rally makes me wonder/_

_ And it whisper it sues/and we all call the jewel/_

_ And the piper will lead us to reason/And the new day will dawn and for those who stay long and the forests will echo with laughter. _

Then the drum beats in and Led says' _If theirs a bussle in your hedgehog don't be alone and/ its just a sprinkly for the ape queen._

Love this song, and I'm loving Greg. We start to pick up pace and go in tune with the song. Were grunting and panting and making sex noises. Then when I'm gonna climax the guitar solo starts up. It goes in tune with the rift and it was amazing.

_And as we wind up down the road/it's a story not so told/their was a lady we all know/_

Greg is still going no doubt going in tune with the song and finally he finishes with the last lyrics.

_And she's buying a stair way to heaven._

When he was done he kissed me so forcefully, and pulled out of me with a sickening pop. Then he kisses me, and we both stay their for a while breathing hard.

"Well… that was something, huh?", Greg said, breaking the ice.

"If you can call it something, that was fricking amazing."

"You know I'm kind of tired now. Lets go to sleep and talk a little more when we wake up."

"Ok, I'm tired too."

Greg slowly nodded and then his head dropped. He fell asleep right their. His body went limp and he started snoring lightly. I don't know weather to be annoyed or mad. But I felt tired to and listening to his even breathing lulled me to sleep too. As I was nodding off I herd Michael play downstairs 'marry me' by train. The guitar and lyrics following me into my dreams.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Authors note: Phew, man what a break. This charismas I got my first electric guitar and new ear-phones for my iPod. Sorry I didn't post for at least 4 and a half months. I have been busy with school, injury, and depression. So I finally have been able to write this. So about the stars in the story their little notes to explain about some things further if some people don't understand some things.**

***: like the sound you make when you say something like a bomb shell.**

****: I don't know anatomy very well.**

*****:This the is pronounced **_**th-ie **_**you know –I before –E makes the E sound.**

******:I don't know how to spell this word.**

*******:Is this how you described a blow-job instead of some one eating a girl out?**

**~ Ok about the songs. I listen to a lot of music. And when I'm writing, some of the songs go really good to what ever I write. So the songs I have mentioned I will post a link to so when ever you see this:~ ~ ~ look to here so you can open a link and listen to the song while you read. It goes really good to getter, now don't take my word for it, do it.**

**Led Zeppelin: Youtube:** ** watch?v=9Q7Vr3yQYWQ **

** :** ** #!/search/led%20zeppelin%20stairway%20to%20heaven/songs **

**Train: Youtube:** ** watch?v=ghZt2cILcCU **

** : #!/search/train%20marry%20me/songs **

**I will give you verity to listen to. Youtube because its better, playlist because people get distracted by the video on youtube, but whatever. Now who can guess which show I pulled the names and concepts from in the first couple of paragraphs, hmm? Any one who can guess right the first five people I see I will include an idea from you in the next and/or feuture chapters. I will PM you and ask you my self what your idea is. We can collaborate in a non-creepy fashion. I will look at the reviews 2 days after I post a chapter to see what you guys wrote, maybe more. Depends on certain elements. Oh and p.s. I know this has nothing to do with the story but I saw this video and it was funny as shit… and apparently shit is funny: watch?v=GSBFehvLJDc **


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note

Ok sorry to the people who think this is a chapter. The videos that I posted on here were not published or clickable for some reason. So on my profile it should show up and as you read this go to my profile then open up another tab go to the chapter 4 story go back to my file and open up the links to the music as you please.

Thank you


	6. Chapter 5 Aftermath

Chapter 5: Aftermath

**Authors note: Its been a long time, and I am sorry for that. Ok looks like your going to have to open another tab and go to my profile to get the music I picked out and read at the same time sorry.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but the original character. AND when you see ~~~~~~~~~~ go to ether my page or the bottom for the songs to go with it.**

Greg 1st person

I woke up feeling groggy; some one was stroking my hair, I grown and move off the hard thing I and laying on to my back. I feel some one shift and hear the bed creak as if some one is sitting up. I open my eyes and see Holly. No wait… I see Holly and her boobs.

I sit up and exclaim," Holly why are you naked, no wait… why am I naked?!"

The smile slips off her face," What? We had sex remember?"

"Um I think I would definitely remember having sex with the hottest girl that has ever existed….. Is that jizz leaking out of you?"

She looks down and see's his load leaking out of her thing. She blushes," Um… yes"

"What! If we did have sex then why wasn't I wearing a condom? Geez I can get you pregnant!"

"Will you calm down wimp. Michael game me a birth control before we left. And he gave you an extocy before he left to get me."

"… Wimp…"

"Oh will you grow up, seriously. And since we just got in to it things were moving to fast to even think about protection. Besides… you were a beast.

"Really? Cool. Oh… uhhm, I mean was it good for you too?"

She just gave me an exasperated expression. "You rally don't remember do you?"

"The last thing I remember was kissing you, then… it was a blur of emotions, and images. I don't remember the last… um…"

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 5:37. We started studying at about 3:30… 2. Hole. Hours.

"We were a sleep for 2 HOURS?"

"Well… yes, you fell asleep right after we were finished."

That was a conundrum right their. "Wait, what time do you have to be home?"

" Umm… I don't know. I'll have to call home and ask. Can I use your phone real quick?"

"Sure," and with that I reached over and gave her the house phone on the nightstand. Holly took it and punched in some numbers and waited.

"Hi dad, oh no just checking in. Umm what time do I have to be home? Oh ok… what? No I think I'll be here a while longer. Ok just making sure. Ok, love you bu-buy," she clicked the phone off. "Their happy? He said that I don't have to be back until 7. So… lets talk."

"Talk about what?" As if that wasn't already obvious. I mean, both of us are butt naked sitting cross legged on my bed, and I don't know this from experience or any other type of experience, but the room smells like sex.

"Oh, I don't know; how about the fact that were both sitting cross-legged, naked, on your bed."

"I told you I don't remember that."

"Bull shit"

"Woah, I didn't know that you cuss?"

"Only when I'm irritated. So Michael showed me what your true intentions were, and apparently sex wasn't one of them. But obviously it was happening so, what gives?"

"… I honestly don't know. One second I was watching porn the next Michael was crouching in my window telling me that I'm gonna loose my virginity. So things got weird in my head. Sorry." Which was the truth, honestly. One minute I'm thinking I can take Holly out on a date, after Michael shows up all I could think about was sex, sex, sex.*

"Yah, but Michael showed me every little thought in that big plump brain of yours. Turns out you were pure as the Virgin Marry. But apparently you had _very_ lustful desires, but you only wanted to get to first base with me. Instead we both hit a home run huh?"

"*sigh* Stupid Michael and his mind games. So… how was it?"

"like I said, you were a beast. You even ate me out."

" Gross."

"Oh will you grow up. Besides you seemed to enjoy it almost as much as I did. But maybe I should return the favor."

"What do you mean? HAY!" Holly tackled me and pinned me on my back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Geez, I need to get you hard." She then started to massage my member. I couldn't help my self, I got hard immediately and then she gripped it and stroked up and down. Then she kissed me, full heartedly and with tung. I put my arms around her and deepened it further. She broke away and moved downward kissing my skin along the way, each kiss making me shudder. When she got… down their she kissed the head and lightly stroked it with her tung.

"Umm… nuh, Holly what are you doing?"

Licking the head she looked up and said, "Returning the favor of course." With that she stuck half the length in her mouth and moved back and forth slowly. Using her tung she massaged the under side of my member and went deeper.

"Nnnmm, ugh, damn that feels good Holly." She responded by going faster. So their we were , me laying back on my bed, butt naked with _Holly Freaking Hills_ sucking my dick. If this is a dream I never want to wake up. Ever. I started to feel _it_ and tried to warn Holly. "Umm Holly, I thing I'm about to…." If she knew what I meant she didn't care because she only went faster. And a few seconds later I came into her mouth.

She made a choking sound, "Oh my gosh are you alright?" She didn't answer right away but I think I herd a swallowing noise. Gross.

"Yah I'm alright. But you know that didn't taste half as bad as I thought it would be."

"Really? How about a quarter?"

"Nope"

"Alright I'll bite, how bad was it?"

"You are clean." Then she darted forward and kissed me. Again gross, but not bad I have to admit. "You want to remember what we did after we did something like what we just did?" I could only nod. "Well then that got you ready."

She moved down and sat on my lap. She grabbed me and positioned it in. "You ready to remember that feeling?" All I could do was nod, and then I went in. It was like, well, magic all I can say is that it feels very addicting. She bounced up and down up and down, and I tried to help to by moving my hips upward. I went on by instinct and just rolled with it. I wanted to slow down and remember this feeling as much as I can, as if I could forget anything like this, but she was going to town. Faster and faster she went and louder too. Then she screamed as I felt her walls clench and she orgasmed. She stopped and for a few seconds I did to, then I took her shoulders and flipped her on her back. Then_ I_ went to town.

Moving my hips as fast as I can I pounded her and from the noises she was making told me that she was loving every second of it. After a few minutes I came into her and she orgasmed a second time in five minutes.

"Oh my god, nuh how could I forget something like that?"

" I don't know but how you managed to do it surprises me too. Oh god I can't feel my legs and I can't stop shuddering."

"Really? COOL! Oh um, sorry," I said when I saw the look she gave me.

"We stink, lets take a shower."

"Really, but isn't Michael still here?"

"Yes, now get your cloths and teach me how to work your hot water."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~We got up and we picked up our cloths and got up to go. But I herd her giggle. "*snort* nice ass kid." I blushed and opened my door and peaked out into the hallway, pan left, pan right. Cost seams clear, we ran naked to the bathroom, as we tip-toed down stairs** we saw Michael on his lap top typing something. Then we went to the far side of the stairs and sprinted the rest of the way.

Once inside I closed and locked the door as quietly as I can. "Do you want to take one first or should I -" She cut me off by putting a finger to my lips and shushing me.

"We take one together," Holly said. "Come on now we already saw each other naked why not wash each other?" she said while winking. If I can blush any more than I already am, I'll burst into flames. So instead of saying any thing I turned on the water, and while waiting for it to warm up I folded our cloths and put them on the counter. I know, gay but I'm just OCD like that. I felt the water, just right. And we both went in. With nether of us saying anything I grabbed the sponge and put body wash on it. I then grabbed her shoulder and then washed from the neck down. Her back, her arms, her *gulp* brests, her stomach, inner thies , and legs. Man I must have a lot of self control to not have at least a semi right now.

"Alright Greg, my turn." She took the sponge and put more body wash on it, and started washing me. But when she got to my thies** she stopped and rubbed my croch. Now I get a semi. Blushing she said, "Greg you know that were practically together now so why not?"

When she said that I looked up into her gorgeous blue eyes and kissed her. At first a light touch to her lips and then I French kissed her. With our tungs wrestling in our mouths the sponge was dropped and for gotten the suds rinsing off with the spray of the water. Our arms tangling with each other in a tight hug and the shower coming down on us like a warm summer rain, witch yes I have experienced with it being summer and all. It started to get a little rough and one of us slipped and we fell out of the shower with me cushioning her on the floor. OUCH.

"Oh my gosh, Greg are you alright?"

"Um…. Oww."

"Sorry…"

"Could have happened to ether of us. I'm just lucky I didn't hit my head too hard. Again oww." She smiled, blushed and looked away. "You know this might be a possible concussion talking but I just realized that you didn't loose all of your virginities."

She looked at me and said, "Um what?"

"Come on think about it where did I not, um, penetrate you?"  
She concentrated for a few seconds and then it hit her. "Oh wow Greg, you are a pervert."

"Oh come on don't tell me it hasn't crossed your mind till just now?"

"You do have a concussion, I'll call the hospital."

"No wait!" I said grabbing her arm. "We've come this far, why not go farther?"

She looked at me and then sighed, "Fine you are a guy after all. OK lets do this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Smiling to my self we got up off that floor, I shut off the water and looked to see that holly was bent over the counter top. I went up and picked her up till her feet were of the ground and positioned my cock to her ass. Using the water still on us as lube I slowly pushed in. when I was all the way in she grunted. I heard Michael playing a song from his computer, umm 'my way' by limp bizkit! That's what it's called. But back to the ass fuck, I moved my hips back and slammed back in. And I repeated that motion for a while and Holly's grunts gradually turned into animalistic moans. We were going at it and I think I lasted longer than I did before, but before could figure out my time the door opened and Michael walked in.

"HMMHmmHMMMhmmmHmmm***- wah? OH CRAP I'm sorry!" he stopped in mid step, one foot out side and one almost in the bathroom. "Um I heard the water stop and came in to take a leak, but I can go up stairs." He closed the door, the came back in and said, "Oh and by the way one word; Kinky." He closed the door laughing like a maniac as holly grabbed the toilet tank lid and threw it at the door where it fell to the floor and cracked in half. He poked his head in this time looked down and then back up with a raised eye-brow and said, "I'll fix that." Then he closed the door and we heard his foot steps retreat.

We stayed silent for a few seconds then I said, "Well that just pretty much ended the moment hugh?"

To which Holly replied, "Yah pretty much. Come on lets get dressed."

As we got dressed I asked, "OK I know I might have a concussion but I did lock the door… didn't I?"

"Umm yes, yes you did, I watched you."

I paused for a moment then said, "Stupid perverted pick-lock."

"Pick lock?"

"What ever come on lets go, we should call your dad tell him your gonna have a study week end."

"Huh?"

"I have a little slumber party in mind ;)"

**Authors note: Sorry about that folks. I ment to post this about two weeks ago but my computer caught cold… a virus. Anywho now on to the explanations and music.**

***Its one of those weard things where you say some thing too may times that its all weard when you say it. Although if you say sex any where its weard and awkward.**

**** how do you spell this word?**

**1****st**** ~~~~~~~~~ Nickelback- Animals: watch?v=9pZcjarcAfg  
2****nd**** ~~~~~~~~~ Taylor Swift- I knew you were trouble: watch?v=vNoKguSdy4Y**

**And a spoof of it that my friend showed me: watch?v=n4BMmVh7h5w **

**3****rd**** ~~~~~~~~~ Limp Bizkit- My way:** ** watch?v=Dn8vzTsnPps **

**As I said before I listen to a lot of music when I write so these songs seemed to go good with the story so what ever. Though you might want to find an acoustic one for the Taylor Swift song it might sound better to you. Any way I'm gonna start a new project while continuing this one. So look out for it.**

**By the way who ever wants to know what just a limp bizkit just is *said while uncontrollably laughing* just ask and I'll PM you personally or writ it in my next chapter.**

Ok looks like your going to have to open another tab and go to my profile to get the music I picked out and read at the same time sorry.


End file.
